


In the Middle Of the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bottom Gray Fullbuster, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Like, M/M, Natsu loves Gray's butt, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Natsu Dragneel, first time writing anything "filthy" ahem, idc man there is a SHORTAGE OF BOTTOM GRAY OUT THERE WE NEED MORE, idk might be a turn off, its nasty and ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gray and Natsu are soon-to-be husbands. Natsu is too horny for his own good.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Middle Of the Night

Natsu loved it.

The way Gray’s body turned to putty under his touch, the way his snow-like skin turned that adorable pink, the small sounds that escaped his spit-slicked, swollen lips in tandem with Natsu’s movement; he absolutely loved his ice princess.

Shifting slightly on their shared bed, he smiled down at the sleep slackened face of his to-be-mate. Said mate snuggled up closer on his bare chest, breathing deeply and releasing small puffs of exhaled air on one of the many hickies the ice mage had left on the dragon slayer. And Natsu hadn’t shied away from giving the other some particularly big shiners.

Idly rubbing his hand over his fiance’s back, Natsu grinned as an idea formed in his too-horny-for-his-own-good brain. His hand slid down to the perky, bubbly butt he loved to squish the hell out of and further towards the opening, still a bit loose from their activities just a few hours ago. He fingered along the ribbed rim, running his finger in small circles and barely entering the small opening. He continued with his ministrations, alternating between playing with the ice mage’s butt cheeks and his entrance, keeping the stimulation low but constant.

Gray squirmed a little in his sleep, his leg and abdominal muscles flexing as his body registered and reacted to the actions.

Pleased with the reaction, Natsu popped open the small vial containing the lube and covered his fingers, lathering some directly over his future husband’s anus for better measure. And because he liked it all squelchy and wet. Gray jolted a bit but returned back to his slumber, none the wiser to the finger prodding around his entrance.

Natsu slowly slid his finger inside the hole, keeping a keen eye on the ice mage’s face for any changes. Building up a rhythm, he proceeded to squeeze in three of his fingers at once, the muscles of the channel giving under the intruding digits with slight resistance. This time, Gray definitely did respond, his hands tightening around the dragon slayer’s biceps and face scrunching a bit before his eyes opened to look confusedly at his partner, still registering what was happening. But Natsu gave him no respite, picking up the pace to the quick rhythm he had established earlier.

A surprised moan escaped Gray’s lips at the sudden influx of pleasurable stimulation.

“Ah… Natsu?”

Natsu replied by taking his fingers out of the loosened hole, grinning down at his fiancé before rearranging them on the bed while the ice mage was still in a sleepy haze. He placed Gray’s head on the pillow and moved down the bed so he had a direct view of his partner’s entrance.

With his lube slicked hand he gently stroked the devil slayer’s hard dick as an apology and distraction from what he was going to do to his muscly thighs. Grabbing one of his meaty legs in his unoccupied hand, Natsu kissed the unmarked skin before sinking his teeth and sucking on the flesh. He could feel the way the muscles tensed under his hands, and that inexplicably made him even harder. He kept on sucking and teething till a big, dark mark bloomed on the pale skin, deliciously contrasting against the light background.

Glancing up at his partner’s face, some carnal force inside him was roaring in pleasure at the downright debauched look on the ice mage’s face. His hands were wound up in their bedsheet, his face red and eyes glazed over with a thin sheen of moisture, looking straight down at Natsu.

“I can never have enough of you,” Natsu punctuated his sentence with a sharp smack on the hickey he had just made on the ice mage’s thigh, getting a high-pitched yelp in reply. His adorable, lovely ice princess, so cute.

Not able to keep his patience anymore, he used both of his hands to swiftly turn around his fiancé so he was lying stomach-down on the bed, his hard length squished between his body and their mattress.

The perky, bubble butt he was downright addicted to was presented to him in its full, well-shaped glory and Natsu was a man of primal desires, so he did what any other mate in his place would do, he smacked it. And it was well-received if the answering moan was anything to go by. Pleased, he did it again, watching as the flesh turned red and warm. He hit one cheek, then the other; alternating between the two till his princess was wailing in stimulation or lack of it in certain places.

“Gray?”

“Hnn?”

“Green?”

“Yes, now get on with it you fir-AHH!”

His princess was so vocal in the bed, Natsu loved it. He tongued around the opening again, teasing his future mate by pressing inside a little before going back to teething on the warm skin of his butt or slurping around the ring of muscles.

“N-N-Na-aah,”

Smiling to himself, the dragon slayer dived into the opening, tonguing around the slick interior of the muscled channel.

“Ahhhhh, ye-Ah! Ah! Th-there, ye-AH!”

Sliding in his fingers in alternate turns with his tongue, Natsu made it a point to rub against the bundle of nerves in hard pushes, stimulating his mage till he was moaning out unintelligible gibberish.

“Sex does turn you into a dumb idiot, eh Gray?”

Natsu rose up from his position, massaging his jaw with one hand while the other stayed inside Gray’s ass, continuously massaging his prostate. The ice mage was trembling all over, back rising at a quickened pace. Not able to resist the temptation anymore, the dragon slayer manhandled the other till he was resting on Natsu’s chest, his arms dangling off bonelessly over Natsu’s shoulders. Using his strength, he raised the ice mage and lowered him gently over his hard dick, giving him time to adjust. Since they had already had had multiple rounds before, it didn’t take too long for Natsu to sheath the entirety of his length in Gray’s entrance, bouncing the other in his lap a little to tease him.

Gray rested his head in the crook of Natsu’s neck and shoulder, kissing on the sensitive skin there while the dragon slayer had his way with his body. He pressed his swollen lips against the hickey he had left before, gently nipping and kissing the area. A surprised moan left his mouth when something prodded at his entrance, “Wha-..?”

Natsu shushed the other, rubbing a soothing hand over his back all the while trying to ease the inflatable dildo inside his mate’s entrance, “It’s a surprise babe, I know you’ve been looking forward to something ‘new’, so here it is~,”

He raised the ice mage’s body upon his dick by holding and raising him up with his arm while the other held the dildo against his dick so when lowered, the two went inside with barely any extra stretch needed.

“Remember the code words?”

Gray looked directly in the pinkette’s eyes, before nodding in ascent, replying verbally to cement the fact, “Yeah,”

“Use them if you feel necessary, okay?”

“Hmm-hmm,”

Brushing the raven hair back, Natsu gently pecked the ice mage’s forehead, following with a passionate kiss on his lips. While the ice mage was successfully distracted, he used his foot to push down the button for the pump that started filling the dildo with a viscous, thick liquid, gradually increasing its size.

Gray noticed the increasing mass inside his body, looking at his mate with a confused expression but only getting a smirk in reply. With dawning realization, he couldn’t help but smack his sneaky future husband’s shoulder, shivering from the sensations overtaking his body.

Natsu laughed a little at the ice mage’s actions which caused his dick to stir, eliciting a slew of moans from those cherry pink lips. He secured his hold around his partner’s torso, raising his body and bringing it down swiftly on the two hardened ‘dicks’. Gray had always wanted to test his limits, so here it was.

He sped up, then stopped causing Gray to cry out in frustration. He laid the other down on his back, pushing his legs up till they were touching his shoulders before ramming inside the loose hole. His flexible, adorable ice princess.

Natsu nipped at the perked up nipples on the ice mage’s chest, using one hand to alternate the dildo with his own thrusts inside the welcoming body. He had never seen Gray’s entrance stretched as wide as it was now, not even that one time they tried fisting. His ice mage was truly a wonder of nature.

Said wonder was uncontrollably thrashing his head around, his hands in a death grip on the headboard, moaning and screaming for more, for Natsu to go faster, to hit right _there_.

So Natsu did, using his natural strength to near pummel his dick inside in rapid succession, giving no time for the ice mage to recover from the stimulation because of the dildo entering right when his dick exited, slamming right on his prostrate.

The tightening and flexing of the channel told Natsu that his mate was going to come soon, and barely had he finished this thought that the ice mage’s back arched off the bed, his legs trying to close together but unable to due to the still thrusting Natsu in between. He thrashed his head around, his dick spilling cum over his own chest and abs.

Even when it was over, Natsu didn’t relent. He kept on with his pace, lowering down to suck on the ice mage’s nipple, teething, and licking.

“Ahh, Natsuuu,”

He was driving the other into overstimulation, he knew, but the way the walls were fluttering around his dick, squeezing oh-so-deliciously, Natsu was far from stopping. He left the dildo inside, holding the ice mage’s waist with his hands to really put all his power in his thrusts, driving in fast and _hard_.

Gray was downright screaming by the time Natsu’s orgasm finally filled him up, his overstimulated body trembling in throes of lasting pleasure and post-coital bliss.

Natsu, uncaring for any kind of hygiene, laid right over his fiancé, holding his body tight against his own; smothering him with gentle kisses.

“I wonder if I leave my dick and the dildo inside you overnight it will-hey!”

“Idiot lizard.”


End file.
